Problem: Add. $\dfrac{5}{8} + \dfrac{5}{4} = $
Answer: $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{8}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\dfrac{5}{8}$ $\dfrac{5}{4}$ $+$ $\dfrac{5\times 1}{8\times 1}$ $\dfrac{5\times 2}{4\times 2}$ $+$ $\dfrac{5}{8}$ $\dfrac{10}{8}$ $+$ $=\dfrac{{5} + 10}}{8}$ $=\dfrac{15}{8}$